


Straymily

by Akame_Dragneel



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Child Changbin, Child Felix, Child Hyunjin, Child Jeongin, Child Jisung, Child Lee Kow, Child Seungmin, Jisung and Felix are twins, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stray Kids Ensemble - Freeform, Stray Kids are kids, Stray Kids family, Twins Jilix, Twins Jisung and Felix, child chan, child woojin, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akame_Dragneel/pseuds/Akame_Dragneel
Summary: Chan was seven when his mom and his dad broke up.He was ten when she told them that she had a new boyfriend.But what he didn't know was that from now on, he was going to have more than only three siblings.They'll be nine. Nine brothers.





	1. Chapter 1

Chan was seven when his mom and his dad broke up. 

He didn’t really know why, only remembering that one night when he saw his mom crying, explaining that “she had enough”. He couldn’t understand, because his dad has always been loving with him and his brothers. And with his mom too. So no, he couldn’t understand. 

But it happened. And, one day, when he woke up, his dad wasn’t home. And eventually, he never came back. 

From what he knows, his brothers don’t really remember their father.

Changbin was only five back then, and  Jisung and Felix weren’t even four. 

And, even if it wasn’t the easiest thing in the world in the beginning, they had to live alone. 

He remembers well how hard it had been, especially for her mother who had to take care of four children while working because she had to make money for them. He didn’t understand everything, being way too young for that, but does remember some things...

Chan was ten when his mom told them that now, they were going to have a new dad. 


	2. Chapter 2

When the doorbell rang, Chan wasn’t ready. 

Well, at least,  not  emotionally . 

Playing with the sleeves of his shirt, a sign that he wasn’t comfortable, he was watching his mom who went to open the door. 

Right next to him,  Jisung and Felix were watching the TV, the six years old twins’ eyes were glued on the cartoon playing on the screen.

Changbin was still in their room, he didn’t want to come in, even if Soohyeon, their mom, asked him to do so earlier.  She was afraid that he was uncomfortable with the fact that she had a boyfriend, but it wasn’t unusual for the second oldest to be like this, being more an introvert with people he doesn’t know.

And w hen her mom opened the door, he smiled as politely as he could, seeing the man in front of him.It was the first time he saw that man. His mom’s boyfriend. 

It has been a while since  Soohyeon told them that she had a new man in her life. That they’ve been together for more than one year. 

That she _ loved  _ him. 

Chan was happy. Happy that her mom could count one someone else from now, that now she wasn’t  _ alone _ . Of course, she wasn’t alone when she had four kids (the twins counted each for two but anyways), but it wasn’t the same as having an adult by her side. 

So, he was going to do his best for his mom.

* * *

Turns out, he didn’t even have to act. The man,  Hyungjoon , was  really nice and quickly won over the boys' hearts. The twins loved playing with him, and Chan found him friendly. Even Changbin, who  finally leaved his room and who wasn’t usually talkative with strangers enjoyed being with him.

They had dinner together and spent the day with  Hyungjoon because Soohyeon wanted to see if they could get along together. So, when the day ended and  Jisung and Felix hugged her boyfriend, asking if he wanted to come again, she seemed happy that her sons, the most important boys in her life, liked the man she loved. 

“I hope that the boys like me. They’re adorable.”  Hyungjoon said in front of the door, about to leave, while the boys were getting ready for bed. 

“Of course! Have you seen how  Sungie and  Lixie got clingy with you? You even made Binnie talk to you even though he doesn’t know you! And Channie may be sweet, but if he didn’t like you, it would have been obvious, he is the worse actor you’ll get to see!”

“It makes me happy. They are cute, I can see that they’ve got that from you.” He smiled at her.

“Aww don’t become cheesy like this!”

They laughed, looking at each other with loving eyes, until  Hyungjoon broke the comfortable silence.

“Since I met your sons today and you already did so with mine’s... they should meet, right?”

She softly smiled.

“Yeah. I hope that they’ll get along, especially if we want to talk to them about... you know.”

He gently caressed her cheek, locking his eyes in her gaze.

“Yes. I’m sure they will. All together, we will get our happy ending.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post more later! (I may be a lil' busy with school but i'm in holidays soon)  
BTW i'm working on Light so if you follow it don't worry!  
I may also post more on the Guilt serie~
> 
> I hope that you like the concept!

**Author's Note:**

> Here I come with a new story!
> 
> So, as usual : comments and kudos are really helpful for me to improve and sorry for all the mistakes that I make!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I appreciated writing this!


End file.
